


Alphas Strength

by Sees_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha strength, Gen, Injuried Scott McCall, McCall Pack, McCall Pack as family, McCall Pack gets ambushed, McCall Pack helps Scott McCall, Mild Stydia, Panicked Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Needs a Hug, Scott McCall Whump, Scott McCall and his pack, Scott McCall is really strong, Scott McCall needs his pack, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Whump, Supernatural Strength, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Strength, heavy lifting, mild layden, mild morey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sees_writes/pseuds/Sees_writes
Summary: A new omega comes into town with a group of hunters on his tail. The McCall pack tries to negotiate with them but things go sideways.Things kinda come crashing down (literally)Basically a story about werewolf and supernatural strength. (its pretty kinda short as well so that too)
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Scott McCall, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & The McCall Pack
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. All comes crashing down

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so yeah i just kinda wrote this because I wanted an excuse to write about werewolf strength.

The explosion threw everyone off their feet. They crashed to the ground in various locations as more explosions fired off. The ceiling beams and walls groaned in the old industrial warehouse. 

A crack appeared on the ground. It spidered as more damage was wrought on the building. 

The floor cracked open. He could hear screams as a few of them tumbled into the darkness. Weightlessness made his stomach lurch as he too fell into the underground storage areas.

This was supposed to be a peaceful discussion.

A new group of hunters had tracked a wayward omega to Beacon Hills. The omega had come to Scott’s house soaked wet from the rain and begging for safety. 

Stiles, who had been at Scott’s that night, had thoroughly grilled the stranger as Scott got towels and some food. 

He said that his pack had been killed by this group of hunters because his alpha broke an agreement. He’d traveled here because he heard that there was an Alpha that could protect him.

His eyes were yellow, he hadn’t killed anybody innocent. 

“Or at all.” Scott pointed out.  
“I promise I’ve never killed anybody. I was bitten because I had a terminal illness and I didn’t want to die this young.” The omega, who’s name was Alex, explained.

Malia and Lydia arrived not too long after Stiles had texted them.

The omega had stared in fear at the werecoyote. 

“Look, how old are you?”  
“I’m 26.” Alex replied.  
“Too old to use the minor excuse.” Stiles huffed.  
“Should we call Argent?” Lydia asked.  
“I’ll try but you know how he is.”  
“Wait, Argent as in the Argent family? The most infamous family of werewolf hunters?!” Alex cried.  
“Yeah, he’s our friend.” Scott replied.

Alex stared in disbelief as Scott called him.

It went to voicemail, as usual. 

“Maybe we can talk it out with the hunters.” Scott suggested.  
“We could try.” Lydia mumbled.  
“They’ve got to be reasonable, even the Calaveras were reasonable.”  
“Yeah after they imprisoned us and chained you and Lydia to an electric chair and sent 1,000s of watts of electricity coursing through you.” Stiles pointed out.  
“I’m still alive aren’t I.” Scott replied defensively. “They didn’t even come when I bit Liam, Argent worked out a deal with them.”

“If they don’t want to make a deal, can we fight them?” Malia asked and they all looked at her. “No like, how many people do they have, would fighting be a smart option or what?”  
“They have a good number of people, I don’t know how many people are after me though.” Alex sighed.

“Fighting should be a last resort.” Scott said.

They talked well into the night. 

Using Sheriff Stilinski’s resources, they were able to track down the group of hunters and get in contact with them.

They explained that they did not want to use violence and instead wanted to negotiate. The hunters had given them a time and place. Scott had just been happy that they were agreeable. 

They parked the car a ways away from the warehouse. Stiles noted how sketchy it was and Scott agreed. Only Scott, Stiles, and Lydia were going to go in to talk. Alex was going to stay with Liam, Mason and Hayden. Malia and Corey were going to be waiting outside in case they needed any help. 

They had been expecting to see hunters with guns and explosions. Maybe some scary face tattoos. 

They had not expected an empty warehouse. They waited for a while before Scott began to feel as though something was in fact, very wrong. 

He then began to pick up a beeping noise. A lot of beeping noises. His eyes widened.

“We need to get out here!” He shoved Lydia and Stiles towards the door.  
“What why?” Stiles asked.  
“I think the place is rigged!” 

Malia and Corey came in when they heard shouting only to see their friends running towards them. 

“Wha-” Malia was saying when the first explosion rocked the building, tossing them from the doorway.

Now Scott slammed into the ground. He gasped as the breath was knocked out of him. He rolled out of the way as more debris fell down. 

He heard a shout a little ways away and stumbled towards it. Dust was blinding him as he tried to avoid falling concrete. 

A loud crack sound from above him. He blinked the dust away and saw a large slab off floor descending towards him. He wouldn’t have time to move. He threw his hands up and prepared to brace. The slab fell into his hands and drove him to his knees. He grunted in the effort to keep it above him. 

More debris slammed onto the top part of it, tipping it out so that the far end hit the ground, creating a slanting ceiling above him. He ground his teeth, shut his eyes, and slid his hands and his legs apart so he was better balanced. 

The ground shook as he was buried under the building. 

Finally the ground stopped shaking and the slab stopped gaining more weight. The dust began to settle around and on him. He slowly blinked his eyes open. He could tell that it was pitch black but his eyes began to adjust. 

There was a sharp bit of rock digging into the palm of his hand. He slowly inched his hand away and the whole ceiling shift. He froze. Ever so slowly he moved his hand, freezing when the ceiling moved.

He shut his eyes again, there wasn’t much to see down here. He listened to see if he could hear anything above him. A heartbeat sounded a little ways away from him. He couldn’t make out who it was because most people’s heart beats sounded similar when they were asleep or unconscious. All he did know is that they were alive. Dust still clogged his nose so he couldn’t smell if they were bleeding or not. 

There was another heartbeat behind him. They were further away.

He didn’t know how long it was until he heard someone stirring. He was just focusing on holding the ceiling above him. He had never held something this heavy. His muscles weren’t shaking though, as soon as they started he knew he was in trouble. 

The person in front of him began to stir. Their heart beat started to speed up and their breathing grew less level. Scott smelled a little bit of blood, not a lot.

The person groaned and Scott knew who it was.

“Stiles!” 

He groaned again.

“Stiles come on buddy, wake up.”  
“Scott?” Stiles said before he started coughing.  
“Yeah, I’m down here as well.”  
“Where are you, I can’t see anything.”  
“I’m in front of you.”  
“Well that’s very helpful.” He grumbled.

Scott watched the dark shape stand up and slam his head into the low ceiling. He swore colorfully.

“Crawl forward.” Scott told him.

Stiles patted around on the ground, trying to feel out any obstacles. 

It only then really registered in Scott’s head that Stiles was completely blind down here. If he wasn’t holding a very heavy slab of rock up he would have face palmed.

“Here.” Scott said.

He let his eyes light up in scarlet red.

Stiles was blinking violently, just trying to see anything when a red glow lit up off to his right. He turned to see two orbs of red glaring at him through the darkness. 

“That is extremely unsettling.” he mumbled before gratefully scrambling towards Scott. 

Stiles crawled up and sat beside Scott. He kept his eyes glowing so Stiles had at least a little visibility.  
“Are you ok? I smell blood.” Scott asked, his voice sounded a little strained.

Stiles touched his head, there was a small trickle of dried blood on his forehead.

“Yeah, I think I just hit my head when I fell.”  
“Ok good.” Scott sighed. “I mean not good you hit your head but good it’s not something too bad.”  
“Yeah, then I’d be really screwed.”

Stiles was aware of Scott nodding beside him. He then wondered why Scott hadn’t crawled over to him if he could see.

“Um, Scott, are you ok?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied, but now that Stiles was listening, he could hear the definite strain in his friend's voice.  
“That didn’t sound fine.” Stiles shifted up onto his knees.  
“I’m not injured I don’t think.” Scott replied. “I’m just a little preoccupied-”

He was cut off when the ceiling shifted and he grunted. 

Stiles stared up at the ceiling in fear. The movement ended and Scott let out a sigh. Stiles' mouth dropped open in disbelief. 

He reached out and gripped Scott’s arm. His hand traveled up until it met the ceiling. His friend was literally holding UP THE GODDAMN CEILING. 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY YOU WERE HOLDING UP THE FREAKING CEILING?” Stiles cried in Scott’s ear and he winced.  
“I didn’t want you to stress out.”  
“DIDN’T WANT ME TO STRESS OUT?!”  
“Look, there is someone behind us. I don’t know who it is but they are still unconscious I’m pretty sure. Can you go help them and maybe look for a way out? I’m picking up on an air current so that may be an exit. ”

Stiles glared at his friend before looking off into the darkness behind them. 

“My phone is in my pocket, I don’t think it’s broken.” Scott told him.

Stiles dug into Scott’s front pocket and pulled out his phone. The screen lit up, blinding him. Once his eyes adjusted, he noted the large crack on the screen. He turned the flashlight on and shone it around them. 

There was a large amount of room around them, the ceiling was tilted at an angle, sloping down to the ground near where he had woken up. They were both covered in dust and Scott had a line of dried blood on his shoulder, a healed wound. He checked over his friend, making sure that he had no unhealed wounds or he hadn’t been impaled by anything. Every muscle was taught with the strain of supporting the ceiling. 

He was reluctant to leave Scott’s side, but with a little prodding he went off to find the other person.  
-  
Corey groaned. 

Most everything in his body hurt at the moment. He had been thrown against the wall and bashed by debris. But he would heal. He needed to see who else was here with him.  
He shoved aside rock and he coughed as dust scraped his throat. He scrambled into the open air of the warehouse. There was a large hole in the floor and numerous patches missing around the building. He could make out stars in the sky through a particularly large missing section of wall and ceiling. 

Across the room he heard coughing. He carefully picked his way around the hole, trying not to step on a weak spot and send more of it tumbling into the darkness. There was a tangled mesh of metal beams and concrete in front of him. The person coughed on the other side of it.

“Hey are you ok?” he called.  
“Yeah, just kinda stuck.” The voice yelled back at him.

He circled around until he found the source of the voice. Malia was pinned under a large beam. She looked up at him annoyed. 

“Are you going to just stand there or are you going to actually be helpful?” 

Corey grabbed the beam and lifted. It budged a little bit, not enough to free her. The next attempt Malia tried to push up as well but that only dislodged a few pieces of debris, which tumbled down to land across her legs. She growled in pain.

“Sorry! I-I think we might need to wait for someone else to come help us.”

Malia snarled and tried to push up but had little success.

“Scott! Corey!” A voice yelled from outside the warehouse.  
“In here!” He called back.

Liam charged into the building and stopped dead in his tracks. Mason, Hayden, and Alex followed him in. 

“A little help over here.” Malia yelled.

Liam dashed over and his eyes widened at her predicament. 

“Can you help me?” Corey asked.

Liam grabbed one side and Corey grabbed the other. Together they easily lifted the beam up (well Liam did a lot of it) and Malia scrambled out. 

She sighed as she straightened her legs. Corey looked away as he heard bones snapping back into place. 

“Do you know where Scott or Lydia are?” Mason asked as he came over to them.  
“No, I just woke up.”  
“I don’t hear anything.” Liam said fearfully.

Mason glanced around the decimated room. They could be trapped anywhere.

“Ok well just because you can’t hear them doesn’t mean they aren’t alive.” Corey assured him.

Liam bit his lip and Hayden wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Let’s start looking, we have a lot of ground to cover.” She told him. 

He nodded.

They started searching on the top floor, not wanting to leave a single piece of debris unsearched. 

Their search turned up fruitless. Alex looked over the edge of the hole in the ground. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he had heard voices coming from down there.

“Did you hear anything?” Malia asked as she came to stand next to him.

Alex could smell the anxiety wafting off of the werecoyote. He had never met a werecoyote.  
He actually had no idea they existed until he came to Beacon Hills. 

“I thought I did.” He replied.  
“Then why the hell are we still up here?” She without hesitation jumped off and descended into the darkness.  
“Wait-” Liam called as he jogged over.

They heard Malia grunt from down below.

“It’s stable down here.” She called back up.

Liam rubbed his face and back away from the edge. 

“Don’t tell me you're going to jump in there?” Hayden asked him disbelievingly, Mason mirrored her face.  
“I am. I am going to jump. Into a dark hole. Because my friends might be down there!” He jumped up and down, mentally preparing himself.  
“That is a terrible idea-” Mason was saying before Liam ran and jumped off with an undignified scream.

He landed on the hard floor and rolled.

His leg spiked in pain and he groaned.  
“Oh don’t be such a baby, it’ll heal.” Malia rolled her eyes.

Next down was Hayden and then Alex. 

The floor below them shifted a little, before resettling.

“Mason, you and Corey keep looking up there!” Liam yelled back up to his friend.  
“Ok.” Came the response.


	2. Break Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find some people. Do some digging. Scott's still hanging in there.

Stiles panned the light around, searching for any sign of clothing. He shoved aside rocks and while also looking along the walls for any way out. 

He almost stepped on the person's hand before shrieking (in a very unmanly way) and jumped back.

Scott froze when he heard Stiles shriek. He’d been listening to him scramble about. Oh god if he was injured or stuck there was very little he could do. He couldn’t move, he wouldn’t be able to help him.

“Are you ok?” Scott shouted to him, fear coursing through him.  
“Yeah.” The response came.

Scott let out a shaky breath.

Stiles shined the light at the hand. It had red nail polish on. Next he saw strawberry blond hair. He dropped the light and practically fell to the ground next to Lydia. He pressed his ear to her chest. Oh wait Scott said that there was another heart beat. Still he let out a relieved breath when he heard the beat. 

“Lydia.” he pulled her up onto his lap, rubbing one of her small hands with his own.

She had scratches all over her arms, but nothing looked broken. Stiles brushed some of her hair off of her forehead. 

“Come on Lydia wake up.” 

He felt her fingers twitch in his. Her eyelashes fluttered but she didn’t wake up.

He grabbed Scott’s phone before carefully sliding his arms under Lydia and slowly standing up. She was light, but still, Stiles was grateful for all the weight training that coach made them do at practice. The ceiling was tilted up more here so he could walk hunched over. He picked his way back to Scott and slowly lowered Lydia down beside him.

“I don’t think she broke anything.” Stile mumbled when he saw Scott looking at him questioningly.   
“Did you see any way out?” Scott asked.  
“Not really. I was more focused on looking for a person.” Stiles replied and Scott nodded. 

They sat in silence, waiting for something to happen. Nothing really did and Stiles sighed. 

“I’m going to go actually look.” He declared.  
“If she wakes up I’ll yell.” Scott assured him.

Stiles nodded and took off.

He walked along the uneven walls, searching for a hole or anything really. He finally reached one of the highest points of the ceiling, he could stand almost straight. There was a small opening where the ceiling and a big piece of debris met. 

“Stiles!” He heard Scott call and he rushed back over.

Scott had closed his eyes after Stiles had left. He had stuck to listening and focusing his energy. There was shifting above them, the vibrations traveling down his arms and into his core. He thought a few times he had picked up on heart beats above them. They were probably searching for them, little did they know that they were right below them.

Lydia’s heart had started to pick up and she had started to move a bit.

“Hey, Lydia. Take it slow you were unconscious.”

She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut again before blinking them back upon.

Lydia slowly began to lift herself up as she tried to get her bearings.

“Scott?”  
“Yeah.” He let his eyes light up.

She blinked at him before looking around again.

“Stiles is here too. That’s what that light is.” He told her and she nodded.

Stiles began to stumble back their way.

Lydia winced and rubbed her head. 

“Where exactly are we?”  
“Um, under a lot of debris.” He said.

She looked up and tried to make out the ceiling. She was shaky in her movements. She probably had a concussion. If he wasn’t stuck he would have made her lay back down. She carefully leaned her back against his leg so she could watch the light behind them get closer. 

“Are you alright?” Stiles asked as he scrambled up beside her.   
“Yeah I just have a headache.”   
“Did you find a way out?” Scott questioned.  
“I found a hole. I don’t know if we could fit though.” He replied.  
“Couldn’t you widen it?” Lydia asked Scott.  
“Not right now.” He mumbled as something rather large shifted above them.

Stiles and Lydia both looked up and she then realized why he hadn’t moved. 

“Is that them moving around up there?” Stiles asked as Lydia gaped.  
“I think so. I don’t think they know that there is space below them. They probably won’t look for a way under for a while.”  
“Could you, I don’t know, shake the floor? That might catch their attention.”  
“Or they might just think it's unstable. I also don’t know how much this is supported in other areas and I don’t want it to slip.” 

Stiles chewed his lip and watched Scott warily.

“Are you still doing good?”   
“Yeah.” Scott sighed.  
“How long can you hold this up?” Lydia asked.  
“I don’t know. I’ve never had to hold something this heavy. Ever.”  
“Well Derek made it through a couple of feet of solid concrete with very little space.” Stiles pointed out.  
“Yeah but this is a whole ceiling!” Lydia replied.  
“I think the sooner you can find a way out the better.” Scott cut in.

Something else shifted and they all froze. Off to their left something cracked and crumbled. Above them they heard a crash and Scott heard a few shouts. Something heavy slammed into the ceiling and Scott grunted. Both Lydia and Stiles huddled against Scott as more cracking filled the air. A bit of ceiling in front of them broke and fell to the ground. The ceiling tipped precariously and Scott snarled as he fought to regain balance. The ceiling dropped a little lower and Stiles unconsciously placed a hand on the ceiling. 

Finally after a few minutes, things grew quiet again. Sweat was dripping off of Scott’s brow but he untensed a little. He sucked in a few deep breaths. 

“Well show me where you found the one hole.” Lydia said and she pushed off of Scott, feeling more urgent now.  
“Wait Lydia, you're still injured. I don’t know if you should go wandering around.” Scott panted.  
“I don’t want to just sit here as they mess around up there.” She replied.

He shut his eyes but nodded. He couldn’t really stop them anyways. 

Lydia pulled out her phone, which was surprisingly undamaged. She was limping on her left side but she pushed through the pain. The two made their way back away from the alpha, watching the ceiling for any cracks. 

Stiles was relieved to find the hole still intact. Lydia scrutinized it. She could probably fit. She looked at Stiles, who was hunched over a little while she was standing straight. He probably was too big to fit. Even if Scott wasn’t stuck as a support beam, he wouldn’t have had dream of fitting. 

They began searching along the wall again hoping to find a larger hole. Lydia’s heart sank a little lower the longer the search went on. Scott’s phone gave Stiles the 20% battery warning. Finally Lydia turned to look at Stiles.

“I think that was the best option.” She told him.

Stiles frowned but he agreed. They made their way back over to Scott. 

“We think that hole was the best. But only Lydia can fit out of it.” Stiles explained.

Scott nodded. Hopefully Lydia could make it up all the way and get help. His hands had gone numb, he didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Please be safe. If it doesn’t look like you can make it, just turn around and we’ll figure something else out.” he told her.

Lydia wrapped her arms around his midsection. He leaned his head down over her shoulder. She hoped this wasn’t the last time she saw him.

They made their way back to the hole. Lydia carefully removed her shoes, high heel boots, and set them on the ground. Stiles watched as she dropped a good 2 inches in height. 

She hugged Stiles as well and he wrapped her into a tight hug. He took in a last breath of her nicely scented hair. Stiles gave her a leg up and she hauled herself up into the hole. She stuck her phone in her mouth so she had both her hands. Lydia scrambled a bit for a hand hold but soon was securely hanging onto the wall. She started climbing up.   
-  
Malia paced. She overturned concrete slabs and dug into piles of debris. There was no sign or sound of her friends. Liam was doing much of the same. The panic began to fuel his desperation.

There was nothing she could do but carefully and patiently search everywhere. She kicked apart a piece of metal. Careful and patient were not her strong suits. 

Liam panted as he hauled up a big sheet of metal. Malia began to make her way back over to him. She could smell anger and helplessness from her side of the room. She did not want him to do something to possibly mess up their chances of finding their friends.

Liam snarled in anger and slammed his fist into the wall.

Exactly like that. 

His fist made contact again, and again. 

Malia grabbed his arm before he could hit it again.

“That is not going to help anybody.” She snapped at him.

He was about to respond when something cracked above them.

They both looked up to see a new piece of floor falling towards them.

The betas lunged out of the way as it hit the ground where they had been standing.

The floor beneath them rolled and tilted from the impact. Cracks spidered out and bits collapsed.

After a few moments everything settles back down.

“See what I mean dumbass?” She growled.  
“I already checked there so at least we know that it didn’t hit them there.” Alex said as he scrambled over.

They sighed and started searching again. 

After what felt like an eternity more, Hayden sat down to rest. Despair was starting to set in. The hunters had picked a good location. No one had come to investigate the explosion yet. 

She let her head drop into her hands. She had just recently started to bond with Scott. He had helped her on her first real full moon as a werewolf. Anchoring on Liam had not been enough and she had found herself out in the woods. Scott had picked her up and taken her home.

A sound caught her attention off to her left. She lifted her head up. It sounded like a grunt. She looked around. Liam and Alex were a ways away out in front of her and Malia was off to her right.

Hayden tilted her head, pricking her hearing up.

There! It was definitely a heart beat and a gasp.

She shot upright and stumbled over. To where she thought the noise was coming from.

“Hello?”  
“Hello? Hello! I’m down here!” The voice cried.   
“GUYS I FOUND SOMEONE.” Hayden shouted at the others.

She immediately began digging down towards the voice. 

“Just keep talking so I can find you better!” Hayden prompted.  
“Ok my name is Lydia Martin, I’m a Senior in high school. My birthday is-” Lydia continued to talk as Hayden dug.   
Malia slid in beside her and they threw aside large slabs of stone. 

Hayden, Liam, and Malia worked to shove a particularly large slab of stone out of the way. Once, they pushed, twice they pushed, three times, it toppled over.

A light shone up from the ground, revealing Lydia’s hand that was shoved through a small hole under the slab, they began to dig around her. Then at last they hauled her up out of the hole.

She gasped and coughed. There were multiple scratches along her arms and legs, some of her fingers and toes were bleeding, but she was alive. Her light made all of them blink rapidly, they had all resorted to using their night vision. 

“Scott and Stiles!” She cried as soon as she caught her breath.  
“What, where are they?” Liam asked, desperation creeping into his voice.  
“Down there.” She pointed at the floor.  
“They are stuck down there. Stiles couldn’t fit through the hole.” She explained quickly.  
“Then we need to get down there.” Malia moved to dive into the hole but Lydia grabbed her.  
“It won’t be that easy. Scotts the only thing keeping this floor up and steady. Too much shifting could cause it to collapse or trap them.”

The group looked around at each other.

“Ok we’ll go slow. Move a little at a time.” They agreed. 

With renewed vigor that worked to widen the hole that Lydia had climbed out of.  
Even so, they were beginning to grow tired and sloppy. Tossing rock around precariously. Lydia was too exhausted to reprimand them. 

One large slab was thrown and it hit the wall. They all froze and waited for something to happen. Nothing did. 

They continued. Then the wall started to crack. 

Alex yanked Malia out of the way as the wall began to tumble down. They all backed hastily away, back onto stable ground, they watched in despair as the hole was buried. 

A particularly large hunk of concrete descended. It plowed into the floor, breaking through the slab. 

The floor rocked and dropped, tilting violently and crumbling. All the werecreatures heard a roar, undoubtedly Scott, ring out from the depths of the floor. 

A sob robbed Lydia of breath as dust billowed up. Finally the dust settled and there was silence.

Liam dropped to his knees. A long keening roar erupted from his throat. Malia and Hayden joined and Lydia started crying. 

She didn’t feel any banshee intuition, but she knew there wasn’t much chance of surviving that.

Corey hugged Mason as the cries of their friends echoed up from the cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *British accent* Oh dear. I may or may not have just killed Sciles...   
> Thank you fro reading! Kudos and feed back are always appreciated!


	3. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title is pretty explanatory...

Stiles waited under the hole until he got the 10% battery warning. He walked along the wall, searching for another exit, more just to occupy himself from worrying about being stuck down here for hours or the ceiling caving in on him. His back and neck and shoulders all hurt from hunching over. 

I’m gonna need a chiropractic adjustment after this. He thought.

When he got the 5% warning he scrambled back over to Scott. His eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched, but he still looked rather solid. He blinked his eyes open once Stiles was settled back next to him. Stiles leaned back against a piece of debris and set the phone down, flashlight up. 

He started chewing on his nail, a habit that he was scolded for by all of his friends. Scott didn’t comment.

He could smell the fear and irritation coming from Stiles. He didn’t blame him. He did not like being stuck down here.

“Do you think they got Alex?” Stiles asked him suddenly.

Scott blinked in surprise. He had almost completely forgotten about what had gotten them in the position in the first place. 

“I hope not. They told us to bring him when we came here, so I’m guessing that they hoped that he would die with the rest of us.”

Stiles nodded. He was watching the light, waiting for it to die. Scott was listening for any indicator that Lydia had reached the surface and that they were on their way down to help them.

If they can even do anything. A voice whispered in his head. 

The light flickered off, plunging the boys into darkness. 

Scott lit up his eyes, searching for any cracks that he needed to worry about. Once he was satisfied he glanced at Stiles who was fidgeting about next to him.

“I’m fine.” Stiles mumbled when he noticed a red gaze on him.

Scott let out a slow breath and closed his eyes. 

Stiles did not have a particular fear of the dark. However, total pitch darkness was sure to leave anybody a little on edge. He also couldn't escape the fact that the ceiling could be slowly inching down towards him. The air was pushed from his lungs as claustrophobia started to set in. 

Scott’s eyes flew open when he heard Stiles’ heart beat skyrocket and his breath come in gasps.

“Stiles, calm down. You're ok. Lydia is going to get help.” He tried to assure his friend.

Stiles struggled to regain composure but was failing miserably. Scott prayed that he didn’t have a panic attack because there was no way he could really help at the moment. 

All he could do was try to take his friend's mind off of impending doom.

“O-ok Stiles what color is Mrs. Lacy’s door at school?” He changed the topic.  
“W-what?”  
“What color is Mrs. Lacy’s door at school?”  
“I-its green.”  
“Ok, what color is coach’s favorite mug?”  
“U-um, isn’t i-it white?”  
“Yep, it is. Where does your dad leave his keys?”  
“W-well at home he leaves them on the c-counter, at work h-he leaves them in his empty mug.”  
“Where is the spare key to your house?”  
“It’s in the plant pot next to the d-door. Your’s are used to be under the mat but your mom doesn’t d-do it as much anymore because of the time that one guy found it and stole a bunch of food from your fridge. I took it once as well because I was getting one made and your mom was paranoid before I left it in your room.” Stiles’ speech grew steadier the more he talked.

“Wait, that was you?! I was in so much trouble when she found it!” Scott said in disbelief. 

Stiles snorted a little, before taking in a full deep breath. This wasn’t exactly the first time Scott had needed to calm him down before an attack. He had calmed considerably, but was still very off set. He pushed off of the rock he was leaning against and slid so he was more or less back to back with Scott. 

Scott closed his eyes once again, glad for the support. His legs were starting to feel as they might start cramping. But he did not want to move. He didn’t know what movement would affect the ceiling, and he didn’t want to make the whole thing shift and possibly trap Lydia or worse. 

From above he was sure he heard a shout. Then another. Something started to shift. Weight lilted back behind him and he struggled to lean it back towards his front. Stiles noticed the shifting and sat up a little straighter.

“Dude how strong do you actually think you are?” Stiles piped up, hoping to take his mind off of things.  
“I dunno.” He gritted out.  
“Well I mean, we never like, went to the gym and had you start weight lifting after you got bit. I know Liam did it on accident, Jackson did but nothing happened, and Mason took Corey.   
Damn we should have done a before and after.” Stiles griped.

“We should have.” Scott replied.

Something big rocked above them. Then rocked again. On the third attempt there was a big thud. 

“I know Alphas are significantly stronger. I mean Derek went from like 0 to 60. Deucalian was just off the chart. But they were both more or less normal, well no Deucalion wasn’t. Ok Peter. Peter stole his ability. So did Derek. I would think True Alphas have got to be stronger in some way than normal Alphas.” Stiles continued.  
“It just seems fair, like a reward. You haven't killed anybody, here have some extra power.”

Scott snorted. He didn’t know if what Stiles was speculating was true, but it was an interesting concept.

Another shifting was followed by shouts.

The air current that Scott had felt before seemed to be steadier. The shifting stopped for a bit.

“I think Lydia got up top.” Scott mumbled.  
“You do? Did you hear her or something?” Stiles asked.  
“There was shouting, and whatever they were moving in a hurry stopped.” Scott responded.

Stiles sighed and relaxed a little. 

They were both silent as they waited to see if anything else would happen up top. Scott’s legs were definitely starting to cramp. 

“Do you think we should all get matching tattoos?”   
“You hate needles!”   
“I know, but like Satomi’s pack all have that Buddhist symbol and a few other packs have tattoos. Hell, Alex has a tattoo.”  
“He does?”  
“Yeah it was a fang. Probably something to do with the Alpha.”

The movement up top began again. 

“Think they are on their way?”  
“I hope so.”

He was glad for the dark, it was harder for him to tell if his arms had started shaking or not. Scott let his head drop, stretching out his neck a little. 

The ground seemed to shake and all of a sudden a weight slammed into the ceiling. Scotts arms dropped a little bit. Stiles cringed behind him.

A noise came from behind them. It was a cracking and breaking noise. Concrete and dust tumbled down around them and it sounded like something broke apart off to his left. 

The ceiling tilted as a support crumbled.

“Scott?” Stiles' panicked voice rose over the destruction, he could see the red glow of Scotts eyes blaze through the dark.

Scott felt his fangs shove through his gums as his body worked to give him a strength boost. He needed to reposition if he wanted to balance.

“Stiles, duck.” He ordered.

He sank down so he was sitting on his feet. His arms dropped more and he used his shoulder to help add support on his left side. Just then something smashed through the floor and rocked the ground underneath his legs. Dust and rock flew towards them and slammed into his front. He was sure he had been impaled by many sharp rocks. 

Scott struggled to stabilize once again now that the floor was even more broken apart. It was dropping dangerously lower.

He let out a roar as he shoved back up hauling it up above his head once again. 

The ceiling tilted a bit more before settling. There was silence.

After several moments shouts and roars came from up above. 

“Scott?” Stiles asked, his voice shaking. 

A new coating of dirt now covered him. 

Scott strained his senses for the aircurrent. It was gone.

“I think whatever they just did messed us up.” Scott panted. “I think they think we died.”

Stiles ran his hands through his hair roughly. He was far too young to die he was sure. Let alone die like this. He wanted to go out swinging or of old age. Not stuck under a piece of rock.

“Ok there has got to be a way we can tell them that we aren’t dead and that we are still very much alive and would like to get the HELL OUT OF HERE.” Stiles growled.

Scott let his eyes close. He knew that if Stiles came up with an idea he would tell him. He was tiring and needed to focus his energy on staying upright.

“Ok we can not move the floor. It seemed to have gotten smaller in here as well. I doubt there is another exit, especially after that. I still can’t see anything as well.”

He thought of any way they could alert them.

Ugh why is it that when he is trying to brainstorm he can never come up with anything? He distinctly remembers multiple times in school when they had to brainstorm books or movies and he couldn’t remember a single that would actually help or be useful. Has there ever been a movie about someone stuck under a rock slab and they need to alert people?

He thought. God he was thirsty as well.

Not Star Wars, not Avengers, not Frozen- Frozen? That 3d style was actually really cool. He personally still preferred Tangled (not that he’d admit to having watched it) But the first one he remembered with it was Bolt. Did Bolt come before or after? He was pretty sure it wa- WAIT A DAMN MINUTE.

“SCOTT DO THE SUPER BARK.”

Out of all the things he thought he might have heard out of Stiles’ mouth, he did not expect that. 

“What?”   
“The super bark! Remember in Bolt when he and that girl are stuck in the Hollywood studio in the fire and he barks into the AC vents and the firefighters hear it and are able to get them out?”

Now that he had context, he did remember the scene.

“If you roar, they’ll probably be able to hear it and then they will know that we are still down here!”  
“It’s worth a shot.” Scott replied.  
“Thata boy.” Stiles clapped him on the shoulder before quickly removing his hand when Scott winced. “Sorry.”

Scott nodded and began to take in slow deep breaths, closing his eyes.

“Now just please don’t do what you did that time in school.” 

Scott couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ok you might want to cover your ears.” He told Stiles.

Stiles nodded and clapped his hands over his ears. He was still sitting back to back to Scott so he felt the tension roll up Scott's body as he took in a deep breath.

Scott felt the power build up within him. His body was ready for a power release. His eyes snapped open, glaring scarlet and he roared. The sounds echoed all through the chamber and Stiles tightened his hands over his ears. The ground even seemed to shake a little.

Up above Liam’s head snapped up. Alex saw his eyes light up bright yellow and then he heard it. The roar rose up from deep beneath their feet. Lydia watched as all of the werecreatures eyes lit up.

“They’re alive.” She breathed.

They immediately took off to find where the sound had traveled up from.

Scott sucked in another breath and roared again. Hopefully they would be able to pinpoint his voice as well as tell them that he was alive. 

Finally his voice tapered off and he gasped in breath. 

Stiles slowly uncovered his ears. Scott was quivering behind him, trying to catch his breath.

“Think… they heard… that?” He gasped out.  
“I think everything heard that.” Stiles replied, rubbing his ears.

Scott was pretty sure he heard movement around above them. Then things shifted around off to his right. 

“Oh thank god.” Stiles breathed.

That's when Scott felt a twinge of pain in his arm. His right bicep slowly began to throb.

Something slammed to the floor above them and his arms were jolted. Either from a cut or it was his muscles tearing. The throb became sharp and he sucked in a breath. 

Come on just a little longer. He thought to himself. 

Stiles was humming a song behind him. It sounded like Hammer to Fall from Queen.   
“I think once we get out of here, we should watch Bolt.” Stiles declared.

Scott grunted in response. 

He was trying to keep the right side tilted up more and steady because that’s where they were digging. That was not boding well for his arm. It was starting to shake as well.

“Wow Scott are you ok?” Stiles asked, sensing his friend's struggle.  
“I’m fine.” He gritted out.  
“No you’re not.” Stiles pushed himself forward.

He crawled so he was seated in front of Scott. He couldn’t see if Scott’s eyes were open or not but if they were he would have no choice but to look Stiles in the eye.

“What’s wrong? Is there anything I can do?”

Scott sighed.

“It's my arm. It just hurts.” He answered. 

Stiles huffed out a breath.

If he was being honest, he was surprised that Scott had lasted this long.   
He reached out to feel Scott’s arm and found a rather large chunk of rock sticking up. Scott hissed in pain when Stiles touched it.

“Sorry. I’m going to pull it out. I can’t see so hopefully I won’t pass out.”

Ever so carefully he yanked it out of Scott’s arm.

There was a rumbling and scraping noise off to their right. Stiles could now hear it as well. He hoped that meant that they were close.

A muffled shout filtered down to them. 

“Here! We’re in here!” Stiles yelled. 

He crawled on his hands and knees, tripping over unseen obstacles, to where he thought the noise had come from.

“Malia?” He yelled.

A muffled response came back. He crawled the rest of the way until his hand met the wall. He had to hope that whatever they were seeing on their side was good.

“Stiles?” A voice drifted down to him.  
“Yeah! Yeah! We’re here!” 

He was pretty sure he heard someone say thank good as they continued excavating.

Scott’s arms were really beginning to shake. Every muscle seemed to be one fire. He hissed in a breath and shakily let it out. He just needed to keep going until Stiles was out. That was his top priority. 

‘Just keep digging’ became a chant with each breath. 

“Scott they’re almost through I think!” Stiles called to him.

He didn’t waste breath on trying to yell back.

Malia and Liam were attacking the hole they had created with claws and fists. She’d had to stick her nose down the hole to try to catch a scent so they would know if they were going in the right direction.

Then she had heard Stiles’ voice and all else had fallen away.

She heard him yell something to Scott but she didn’t hear a reply. 

Liam dug his claws into a small gap and hefted up a large slab of rock. Malia heard a gasp from below. 

Stiles heard a loud scraping and all of a sudden dim light lit up the hole in the ceiling. Next a person with longer hair and glowing blue eyes stuck their head through the hole.

“Malia!” Stiles scrambled so he was right under the hole.  
“Thank god.” She replied before retracting her head.

Liam now stuck his head down, his golden gaze swept across Stiles and the rest of the room. Stiles saw his eyes widened as he spotted something behind him.

“Lydia wasn’t joking.” He mumbled.

He pulled his head up to speak to Hayden and Alex.

“Scott is literally holding up the frickin ceiling.”   
“I told you.” Lydia mumbled.  
“Ok we need to widen the hole and get them the hell out.” Malia said and began to break apart the sides of the hole. 

Stiles scooted back so he didn’t get hit by falling debris.

“They’re through Scotty!” He yelled.

Scott had been listening. The sooner they got Stiles out of here the better.

Finally the hole was large enough for Hayden to slip down in. She landed in front of Stiles. She took in the cavern. Off to her left was Scott. 

“Go help him.” Stiles told her and she took off on hands and knees.

Scott’s eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. Sweat and blood had stuck his shirt to his skin in some places. He blinked at her, red eyes meeting gold. There were a few bits of rock embedded in his cheeks. He looked exhausted. She placed her hand on his arm and slowly drained out some of his pain.

Next she raised herself onto her knees, pressed her shoulders into the ceiling, and pushed.  
Holy lord this was heavy.

She groaned and pushed. The ceiling moved just the slightest up. Scott sighed in relief.

“Take some weight off your end.” She grunted.

Ever so slowly he lowered his arm. The muscle sang with relief as the pressure was removed.

Hayden groaned as more weight was set on her. Her face twisted into a grimace and Scott quickly took back his weight. His arm practically screamed in pain as he did so.

“Go help them.” He managed out.

She looked at him conflicted but crawled back over to the hole. 

Next to slip through was Liam. Alex took over his spot and Stiles shoved Liam towards Scott.  
Liam quickly took up a position in front of him.

“No, help get Stiles out of here. Help me when everyone else is out.” He panted.  
“Malia are you almost good?” Liam called without moving.  
“Yep.” She replied.

Liam pushed up on the rock and Scott let out another involuntary sigh of relief. 

Hayden moved to help Stiles up but he shook his head.

“I’m not leaving until I know Scott’s going to get out of here because knowing him he will probably try to get you guys to leave him.” 

She nodded in understanding. 

“Well, now the hard part.” She mumbled.

Malia dropped down next to them and they made their way back over to Scott.

“Do you think if we all lift you can move?” Hayden asked him.  
“Maybe.” He grunted.

They all scattered a little and prepared to push up in various positions.

“If we can’t move me, you guys get out.” Scott mumbled.  
“We’re not leaving without you.” Malia and Stiles snapped.  
“Yeah there is no way we are just going to leave you down here.” Liam replied and Hayden nodded in agreement.

Scott dropped his head a little, he had no energy left to argue.

They all shoved up. The ceiling shifted up and Scott gasped.

The three betas huffed as they took the weight. Scott’s arms dropped to his side and he tipped forward. Stiles caught him before he could face plant into the floor. Between the three of them, holding the ceiling up wasn’t too bad.

“Ok Stiles, get him over to the hole.” Malia ordered.

With help, Scott flipped onto his stomach. He did not put weight on his right arm, he was pretty sure he had torn the muscle pretty severely. Stiles helped him crawl to the hole. 

“Ok now you guys start moving this way.” he called to the betas.

He heard scraping and the ceiling shifted around as they moved. 

“Here, I’ll help him up.” Alex told Stiles.

Stiles helped Scott rock onto his feet and twisted his shoulders through the hole. Stiles gave him a leg up and Alex took his outstretched hand. 

Stiles turned and made out 2 figures moving slowly but steadily towards him. He was pretty sure that if the ceiling dropped, the hole would be unaffected.

Stiles stood and with Alex’s help, clambered out of the hole. Scott was propped up against a piece of debris and Lydia was sitting next to him. 

With some difficulty Malia, Liam, and Hayden were able to get up the hole and not get stuck under the ceiling. Liam came over and sat down in front of Scott. 

“Thank you liam.” Scott mumbled.

Liam lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Scott, ignoring blood and sweat.

Scott grunted but slung an arm around his beta.

“Is everything good down there?” Mason’s voice came from up above.  
“Yeah, we’re all good.” Hayden replied laughing.  
“Hey, Corey. I have a rope in my Jeep. If we want to get out of here that might be our best bet.” Stiles called back up.  
“I’m sorry I dragged us all into this.” Scott mumbled.

Everyone's head snapped his direction.

“I shouldn’t have asked you guys to come talk to some hunters we don’t know.”  
“Scott, we all came to this willingly. And there was know way to know that they would do something like this.” Malia answered.  
“It's true, if I didn’t think it was going to work I wouldn't have come, but I did because I believed it would.” Lydia added.  
“And I am forever grateful to you and your pack for trying to help me.” Alex said. “If it is anybody's fault, it's mine.”

Scott looked around at his pack and sighed. 

“Rest now, you need it.” Hayden told him.

Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Mason and Corey returned a little while later and worked on securing the rope. It took a few times and they had to tie together multiple lines, but finally the rope was lowered down to them. Lydia went up first, then Malia so she could help pull everyone else up. After some arguing, Scott grudgingly went up next. Then Stiles, then Hayden, then Alex, and finally Liam. 

They all collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. 

After a few moments Mason spoke up.

“Should we like, leave, in case the hunters come back?” 

There was a collective groan from everyone in the group.

“I swear I am going to go to whatever hotel they are staying at and kick some ass.” Stiles grumbled.

There was a murmur of assent and everyone began to pick themselves up. 

Scotts arms felt like noodles. Which was a bizarre feeling for him. His legs were still wobbly as well. 

They made their way back to their cars. All the werecreature (minus Scott) were back to normal and had no sign on their body that they had just been in an exploding building.

“So where are you going?” Stiles asked Liam and Mason.   
“Probably out to get food. Take our minds off of that whole scene.” Liam answered.   
“Ok where are you going to get food.”   
“That burger joint off of 5th.”

Stiles knew the place. He and his dad would stop by there and get food quite a bit. They had really good curly fries.

“Ok we’ll follow you.”

Stiles climbed into the driver's seat and Alex clambered into the passenger seat. Scott was in the back with Lydia and Malia. He had more space to stretch out and Malia could take his pain.

He did not usually like people he didn’t really know ride shotgun, but seeing as his co pilot was still recovering, he let it slide.

“You like burgers?” He asked Alex.  
“Oh, um, yeah.”  
“Good.”

Scott listened to Mason’s car start up and roll off. His head was rested on Lydia’s shoulder and Malia was rubbing his arm. She could relieve a little pain at a time, she still hadn’t fully mastered the skill yet but she was getting there. 

Scott felt comfortable, safe, in the presence of his pack. Even Alex seemed to fit in as the Jeep got back onto the asphalt road. He felt an overwhelming feeling of gratitude for these people. They may be a little damaged, a little battle weary, and just a little scary, but they were, without a doubt, his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was a quicker story but I kinda like it? We deserve more injured Scott McCall with his pack because there is very little. Also I don't know very much about ADHD but I tried to research and use what we've seen in the show to base what I write so I am really sorry if it isn't correct.   
> Thank you for reading this lil story! Kudos and feedback are always appreciated as well :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so in the show they don't really expand on werewolf's strength, all we really know is that they are REALLY STRONG. He hardly ever see Scott use his strength (but he's a pacifist soooo) but I mean he is an Alpha, a TRUE ALPHA you I rambled on a little in the writing but oh well. Thanks for reading! Kudos and feedback is appreiciated or if you just want to complain about the lack of explanation.


End file.
